Lotus Soul
by VINcredable
Summary: Monkey Fist has returned, and to rule the present he travels into the past. Ron has to fight his way through time itself to save the future, uncover the secrets of Yamanuchi's past and in the process discover his own Terrifying destiny.


**Lotus Soul**

**Chapter 1 - Destruction and Rebirth**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**History of the Lotus Blade.**_

_**The Lotus Blade was forged one thousand years ago and used by the warrior Toshimiru to carve the Yamanuchi Ninja school into the side of a mountain that became known as Mount Yamanuchi.**_

_**For five hundred years the Lotus Blade was kept safe within the school until one day it was stolen by an evil sorceress named Han.**_

_**The school's four most skilled ninja were sent on a mission to take back the sword from the clutches of the sorceress, they succeeded in slaying Han and retrieved the sword with which they fled Han's collapsing stronghold and returned to Yamanuchi to be praised as heroes.**_

_**But unbeknownst to the ninjas of Yamanuchi, Han had a disciple, in retribution of Han's death this disciple infiltrated Yamanuchi, took up the Lotus Blade and used it to murder the four ninja who had slain his master.**_

_**After this, both the disciple and the Lotus Blade disappeared not to be seen again for many years.**_

_**Three hundred years later the Lotus Blade was found again laying on the doorsteps of the school, it is still unknown how or who had left it there or where it had been for the past three centuries.**_

_**For the past two hundred years the Lotus Blade has been kept safe in Yamanuchi school, until it was once again stolen by the self proclaimed monkey master, Monkey Fist. However the sword was swiftly retrieved by the true master of the Mystical Monkey Power, Ron Stoppable.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ron closed the book as he finished reading up on the history of the lotus blade.

"Wow… that sword's got one hell of a history" Ron said as he smiled, ever since Graduation a month ago and he had fully controlled his power to defeat Warhok and Warmongar, Sensei of Yamanuchi school had wanted him to know more the origins of his powers.

Now Ron was in the middle of a dozen books chronicling Yamanuchi's history, Ron felt a great amount of pride for where he had come from, the Yamanuchi ninja' of the past sounded like heroes of their time. They were even brave enough to face an evil sorceress and retake the stolen Lotus Blade five hundred years ago.

Tired of reading for one day, Ron noticed the time.

"Oh, KP" Ron realized he was late, he was supposed to meet Kim at Bueno Nacho in five minutes, Ron quickly stood up and ran from the room.

Ten minutes later Ron arrived outside Bueno Nacho, he walked in to find his girlfriend sitting down alone eating a salad.

Ron shook his head as he approached the booth.

"KP, who comes to a fast food restaurant to order a salad? It makes no sense" Ron said announcing his arrival.

"Need I remind you about Project Titan?" Kim asked with a smirk.

Ron had a sudden flashback of himself growing into a gigantic yellow Hulk-like monster with the IQ of Señor Senior Junior.

Ron looked back at Kim who was still looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Point taken KP" Ron said with a smile as he sat down opposite Kim after giving her a peck on the lips. A few moments later Ned walked over and gave Ron his food which Kim had already ordered in advance.

Just as Ron took a bite into his Naco Kim's wrist Kimmunicator went off. Kim hit the receive button and Wade's face appeared on the main screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"Kim, Ron, we got a hit on the site from Yamanuchi" Wade said over the Kimmunicator.

"Yamanuchi? What's happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know much, all we know is that Yamanuchi was attacked, Yori was able to send us an message calling for help before she was cut off" Wade explained.

Ron knew something was wrong, if somebody wanted to attack Yamanuchi they would have to go through Yori, Hirotaka and Sensei.

"Our ride?" Ron asked.

Before Wade could answer, Ron heared the sound of engines outside Bueno Nacho, Ron looked out the window upwards and saw a GJ hovercraft overhead.

"GJ?" Ron asked while already knowing the answer.

Wade nodded,

"I pulled some strings with GJ, this way you'll be at Yamanuchi within the hour" Wade said with a smile, knowing that Ron would want to get there as soon as possible.

"Wade, I know Kim tells you this all the time but I would just like to confirm that you rock!" Ron said with a smile.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

An hour later Ron and Kim slowly stepped through the Yamanuchi gates, there was absolutely no sign of life and several of the buildings were in ruins.

Ron and Kim had taken less than ten steps into the main courtyard before the area was suddenly illuminated by the lighting of several torches attached to the walls, that's when Ron saw them, Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka all chained to the far courtyard wall and barely conscious with several wounds.

"Yori, Sensei!" Kim said as she made to run to help her ninja friends.

Ron saw the moonlight shine off something silver in the shadows out of the corner of his eye.

"KIM WATCH OUT!" Ron shouted to warn Kim.

It was too late, Kim turned around just in time to see it coming, with a 'pfft' sound from the shadows, Kim was hit with a small red dart that struck her arm. Whatever was in the dart quickly mixed with Kim's blood and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kim!" Ron shouted as he ran to her side.

"She's fine Stoppable, you should be worrying more about yourself" a dark voice echoed from the shadows.

Ron recognized the voice immediately, it was a voice he never thought he would hear again, or wanted to hear again.

"That's impossible… Monkey Fist?" Ron asked unsurely into the shadows.

"I'm glad to see you remember me Stoppable…" Monkey Fist said as he walked from the shadows to reveal himself.

"What have you done to Kim?" Ron said worried about his girlfriend.

"Relax Stoppable, I shot her with a tranquilizer, she'll be awake within an hour" Monkey Fist said as he tossed an empty tranquillizer gun to the side.

Ron stood up and walked back to the center of the yard to face Monkey Fist.

"How did you get free? Last time I saw you, you were frozen in stone and buried under the school" Ron said with curiosity.

"You should focus less on my fate and be concerned for your own" Monkey Fist said as he took a fighting stance.

Ron smirked as he took up his own stance.

"You've been away for a while so I think I should warn you…" Ron said as he started to glow with a blue aura, "… I've gained control of the power"

Monkey Fist smirked as he raised his right hand and revealed something, a circular amulet with an engraving of a blade impaling a monkey. The amulet started to glow with a red light and suddenly Ron felt a piercing pain in his chest, the blue aura surrounding him disappeared and Ron fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"W-What the hell?…" Ron stuttered as he held his chest.

Monkey Fist chuckled to himself as he approached Ron.

"You like it?" Monkey Fist said as he held up the glowing red amulet. "It's called the Sarukira amulet… it has the power to incapacitate anybody who wields the Mystical Monkey Power"

Immediately Ron understood how Monkey Fist had been able to defeat Sensei.

Monkey Fist reached behind himself and pulled something that had been attached to his waist, it was a long katana which had a blue glow to it, the Lotus Blade.

"Imagine my surprise when I found this here, I thought it was lost forever when you knocked it into that chasm almost three years ago… did you know Stoppable, that the Lotus Blade has a soul?" Monkey Fist asked.

Ron tried to move, but thanks to the effect of the amulet he was completely paralyzed.

"It's true, the Lotus Blade would just be a normal sword if it wasn't for the soul sealed within the blade… but the real interesting thing is, the soul within the blade was the ability to destroy other souls." Monkey Fist said as he raised the sword above Ron.

Ron had started shaking, Monkey Fist was going to kill him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well, it seems there will be witnesses to your demise Stoppable" Monkey Fist said.

Ron shifted his eyes slightly to look where Monkey Fist had looked, still chained to the wall, Yori and Sensei had awakened and were watching the scene in front of tem with horror.

"Well, I don't think there's any need for further dialog, goodbye Stoppable…"

And with that said, Monkey Fist raised the Lotus Blade further above his head before slashing downward at Ron's kneeling and paralyzed form.

"STOPPABLE-SAN!!!" "RON NO!" Sensei and Yori shouted in vain as they struggled against their bonds.

Monkey Fist's aim was true and the Lotus Blade made contact to Ron's body, but then the unthinkable happened.

As the Blade made contact with Ron, there was an explosion of energy and Monkey Fist watched as the thousand year old sword, shattered before his eyes.

Monkey Fist fell backward in shock of what he had seen, clutched in his hand was nothing more than the hilt of the now destroyed Lotus Blade with a small piece of the blade remaining attached.

"How… how is this possible?" Monkey Fist whispered to himself as the hilt dropped from his hand and struck the ground.

"Impossible…" Sensei muttered under his breath loud enough for Yori to hear.

Monkey Fist looked a the still glowing amulet in his hand, the amulet had suppressed Ron's powers, so it was not the Mystical Monkey Power that had saved him.

"How? Why did it shatter?" Monkey Fist asked nobody in particular.

Monkey Fist looked at Ron and sa whe was in the exact same position he had been in since feeling the amulets effects.

"Don't think this is over Stoppable, I'll find out how you did that… and I'll find a way to finally destroy you"

With that said Monkey Fist ran, he reached the wall of the school and jumped up it with ease and disappear over he other side.

After a few moments Ron felt the effects of the amulet wear off and was finally able to move, he very shakily rose to his feet and started walking towards Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka.

"Stoppable-san, behind you!!!" Yori shouted.

Ron quickly spun on the spot ready for whatever Yori was warning him about. At first he saw nothing, then he saw it, the shattered remains of the Lotus Blade were starting to glow with a blue aura. A few moments later something started seeping out of the blade, a blue energy.

The mist from each section of the shattered blade floated into the air slightly before they started to merge, a few moments later the blue mist had merged into a misty ball of light.

Ron was about to turn and ask Sensei what it was he was looking at when suddenly the ball of energy shot at high speed towards Ron.

As the ball of energy struck Ron directly in the chest Ron felt a tremendous amount of pain, as if the very life force was being ripped out of him.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!!!"

Ron blue energy wrapped around his body and started to flow around his right arm, the energy coiled around his right arm until it reached his hand, and then with an explosion of light a beam of pure blue light extended from Ron's hand. Ron felt the pain subside and regained his footing.

Ron looked at his right arm, a coil of blue energy was wrapped around his arm and a blue beam of light was extending from his right hand like some sort of Star Wars rip-off of a light saber, the coil of energy also wrapped around this blade of light and gave it a waving flame effect.

"What the hell is this?" Ron asked in a panic.

His hand gripped the blade of light with ease, he let go of the blade hoping that it would fall from him but it seemed to retract back into his arm and completely disappear along with the energy coil.

Ron braced his hand again as if to hold a sword and it reappeared by emerging from his wrist and into his hand.

Ron felt a sudden exhaustion take hold of him and he fell to the ground unconscious, the blade of light retracting into his body as he fell.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ron slowly awoke finding himself in a soft bed, Ron slowly inched his eyes open to adapt to the light. He looked to his side and saw Kim sitting beside his bed asleep holding his hand. Ron looked at his surrounding, judging by the paper walls they were still in Yamanuchi.

Ron carefully broke Kim's grip on his hand and got out of the bed, as he was about to walk out of the room his memories of the previous night came back to him.

He raised his right arm and stared at his empty palm, he shifted his hand slightly into a grip as if holding something Ron wasn't expecting anything to happen, thinking what he saw last night was a dream, but sure enough a blade of light emerged from his hand and a coil of blue energy wrapped around his arm.

"Woah!" Ron shouted a she fell backwards in shock of the sudden appearance of the blade.

Ron fell back right and right through the paper wall behind him, he landed hard on the ground of what appeared to be the lunch hall where Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka were eating.

"Stoppable-san, are you ok?" Yori asked as she helped Ron back to his feet.

"Yeah I'm ok Yori… a little confused but otherwise ok" Ron said as he dusted himself off. Kim who had awoken thanks to Ron's accident had ran through the hole in the wall created by Ron and pulled him into a hug.

"Ron, are you ok?" Kim asked.

"As I told Yori, I'm ok really KP" Ron said as he separated from Kim.

Ron turned to Sensei and held up his hand, he shifted his hand into the gripping position and once again the blade of light extended from his hand.

Kim's hand covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Sensei, we need to talk"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Five minutes later Everyone was sitting down at a small table.

"Ok, so first things first, what the hell is this thing?" Ron asked as he pointed at his right hand with his left.

"I believe I know what it is Stoppable-san" Sensei started, "I believe it is the soul of the Lotus Blade"

"The soul?" Ron asked, not quite believing it.

"Yes, as Monkey Fist said before he struck you with the blade, the Lotus Blade had a soul imprisoned within… when the blade shattered, the soul was released from its corporeal prison and I believe it has now bonded to you as a symbiotic weapon" Sensei explained.

"Ok, while we're on that subject…" Ron started, "… why did the sword shatter? It wasn't my powers"

"I'm sorry Stoppable-san, but I do not know the answer to that question… but I am certain that in time, you shall find your answers" Sensei said as he stood up and walked away from the table.

"Ron we should get going, Wade set us up with a ride home" Kim said as she also stood up.

After saying their goodbyes, Ron stood up with Kim and walked out of the main door into the courtyard where the battle had taken place the night before. Ron looked at his empty palm one last time, he needed a name to go with this new 'Symbiotic Weapon' as Sensei had called it.

"The Lotus Soul…" Ron said, it sounded appropriate.

**To Be Continued…**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ok, this is my first story that is not an Xover. this story does have elements of sereral other storylines though.**_

_**Anyway, please send a review and tell me what you think of the storyline so far, it will help me update faster.**_


End file.
